Hans Zimmer
Hans Zimmer – jest kompozytorem muzycznym, który odpowiadał za muzykę do filmu Człowiek ze Stali. Laureat wielu nagród muzycznych i często nominowany. Znany ze swej wszechstronności. Nagrody * Oscar 1995 - Król Lew * Złoty Glob 1995 - Król Lew * Złoty Glob 2001 - Gladiator * Grammy 1996 - Karmazynowy Przypływ *Grammy 2009 - Mroczny Rycerz Filmografia * 1982 ** Fucha (Moonlighting) * 1984 ** Eureka ** Histoire d'O: Chaptire 2 ** Najlepszą zemstą jest sukces (Success Is the Best Revenge) * 1985 ** Dzikie konie (Wild Horses) ** Latarniowiec ** Z przymrużeniem oka (Insignificance) * 1986 ** Separate Vacations * 1987 ** Comeback ** Terminal Exposure ** The Wind * 1988 ** Pierwszy w swym rodzaju (First born) ** Świat na uboczu (A World Apart) ** Burning Secret ** Taffin ** The Fruit Machine ** Spies Inc. ** Paperhouse ** Rain Man * 1989 ** Więzień Rio (Prisoner of Rio) ** Wożąc panią Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy) ** Czarny deszcz '' ** ''Diamond Skulls * 1990 ** Zielona karta '' ** ''Przeklęty los (Fools of Fortune) ** Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) ** Koszmar w południe (Nightmare at Noon) ** Pacific Heights ** Twister ** Ptaszek na uwięzi (Bird on a Wire) * 1991 ** Odnaleźć siebie (Regarding Henry) ** Thelma i Louise (Thelma and Louise) ** Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) * 1992 ** Zabaweczki (Toys) ** Ich własna liga (A League of Their Own) ** K2 ** Zew wolności (The Power of the One) ** Marzyciele, czyli potęga wyobraźni (Radio Flyer) * 1993 ** Younger and Younger ** Dziewczyna z kalendarza (Calendar Girl) ** Reggae na lodzie (Cool Runnings) ** Dom dusz (The House of the Spirits) ** Kryptonim Nina (Point of no Return) ** Prawdziwy romans (True Romance) * 1994 ** Potyczki z Jeannie (''I'll Do Anything)'' ** Król Lew (''Lion King)'' ** Strefa zrzutu (Drop Zone) ** Inteligent w armii (Renaissance Man) * 1995 ** Two Deaths ** Karmazynowy przypływ (Crimson Tide) ** Dziewięć miesięcy ** Ucieczka z Rangunu (Beyond Rangoon) ** Miłosna rozgrywka (Something to Talk About) * 1996 ** Żona pastora (The Preacher's wife) ** Fan '' ** ''Muppety na Wyspie Skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) ** Tajna broń '' ** ''Twierdza '' * 1997 ** ''Lepiej być nie może (As Good As It Gets) ** Peacemaker * 1998 ** Książę Egiptu (The Prince of Egypt) ** Cienka czerwona linia '' ** ''Ostatnie dni '' ** ''Król Lew II: Czas Simby (The Lion King 2: Simba pride) * 1999 ** Stopień ryzyka (Chill Factor) * 2000 ** Co za tupet! (An Everlasting Piece) ** Gladiator ** Droga do El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) ** Mission: Impossible II * 2001 ** Chłopaki mojego życia (Riding In Cars With Boys) ** Hannibal '' ** ''Niezwyciężony '' ** ''Helikopter w ogniu '' ** ''Pearl Harbor * 2002 ** Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) ** The Ring '' * 2003 ** ''Ostatni samuraj (The Last Samurai) ** Naciągacze ** Lepiej późno niż później (Something's Gotta Give) ** Łzy słońca (Tears of the Sun) * 2004 ** Rybki z ferajny (Shark Tale) ** Król Artur '' ** ''Trudne słówka ** Thunderbirds ** Gwiazdka Laury * 2005 ** Batman: Początek (Batman Begins) ** Prognoza na życie (The Weather Man) ** Madagaskar ** Blood+ (anime) (ブラッドプラス) * 2006 ** Holiday ** Kod da Vinci (The Da Vinci Code) ** Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) * 2007 ** Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) ** Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa (The Simpsons Movie) * 2008 ** Babylon A.D. '' ** ''Granice Miłości (The Burinng Plain) ** Do Sławy Jeden Krok (Casi divas) ** Mroczny rycerz (The Dark Knight) ** Kung Fu Panda ** Madagaskar 2 (Madagascar: The Crate Escape) ** Frost/Nixon * 2009 ** Sherlock Holmes '' ** ''Shadow Divers ** To skomplikowane (It's Complicated) ** Anioły i demony '' ** ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * 2010 ** Pacyfik (serial telewizyjny) ** Incepcja (Inception) ** Megamocny (Megamind) ** "Zagadki Wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem" ** Jak ukraść księżyc (Despicable Me) * 2011 ** Kung Fu Panda 2 ** Kubuś i przyjaciele (Winnie the Pooh) ** Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) ** Rango ** Crysis 2 (gra komputerowa) ** Sherlock Holmes: Gra cieni * 2012 ** Madagaskar 3 ** Mroczny rycerz powstaje ** The Longest Daycare * 2013 ** Człowiek ze stali ** Zniewolony. 12 Years a Slave ** Jeździec znikąd (film 2013)|Jeździec znikąd ** Wyścig * 2014 ** Zimowa opowieść ** Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 ** Interstellar Ciekawostki * Miał dwa związki, z każdego urodziło się dziecko. Kategoria:Ekipa